Things You Can't Outrun (Episode)
Things You Can't Outrun Synopsis THE FLASH BATTLES THE MIST, CAITLIN TELLS BARRY ABOUT RONNIE: As Barry (Grant Gustin) and The Team at S.T.A.R. Labs work to capture Kyle Nimbus (Guest Star Anthony Carrigan), a.k.a. The Mist, a dangerous new Metahuman with toxic gas powers, they revisit the painful night The Particle Accelerator exploded and killed Caitlin’s (Danielle Panabaker) fiance, Ronnie (Guest Star Robbie Amell). Meanwhile, Joe (Jesse L. Martin) decides to finally visit Henry (John Wesley Shipp) in jail after all these years, but things take a dangerous turn when Kyle shows up looking to punish Joe for arresting him years ago. Meanwhile, Iris (Candice Patton) and Eddie (Rick Cosnett) continue to hide their relationship from Joe. Jesse Warn Directed The Episode Written by Alison Schapker & Grainne Godfree. Summary Barry uses his Superspeed to make a movie date with Iris. Afterward, she shows Iris some photos about the Streak that she's had sent to her. Eddie calls and Iris tells Barry that she's staying over with him after they're done getting something to eat. As Iris steps away to talk to her boyfriend, Cisco calls to tell Barry that a criminal is on the loose. Barry races to where the car chase is occurring, grabs the criminals, and tosses him in the back of the pursuing police car. Once he's done, he gets back to Iris as she finishes her call and says that he'd like to get something to eat. At a nearby Italian restaurant, mobster Araz Darbinyan and his son Raffi are organizing a sit down meeting of their men. They have the restaurant windows replace with bulletproof glass and lock all the doors. As they sit down to talk, a man posing as a waiter, seals the front door and then transforms into mist. He sweeps through the room, killing first Araz and then the others. The next day, Barry arrives at the station and Joe, having heard about his capturing the criminal, takes him to the lab. However, he brings out a box of evidence on Nora Allen's murder and tells Barry that they're going to clear Henry's name. As they get started, Eddie comes in and tells Joe that they have a multiple homicide on their hands. At the restaurant, Barry analyzes the crime scene and tells Joe that all of the criminals were killed by poison gas. However, the detectives have spoken to the local witnesses and none of them reported seeing anyone pumping gas in. Barry suggests that someone was controlling the gas and Joe talks to him privately, sending Eddie outside to canvass the area. Joe figures that Barry is right and says that they'll need backup. Barry and Joe go to S.T.A.R. Labs and tell the scientists about their theory. Joe points out that they need a way to contain any metahuman that they capture, and Cisco points out that they have one place to do so. Caitlin immediately insists that it was cordoned off after the explosion and should stay that way. However, Harrison agrees with Cisco and tells Barry and Joe that they can use the particle accelerator ring. Nine months ago, Harrison gives his speech to the audience and then goes to the control room with Caitlin to turn the particle accelerator on. While Cisco checks the weather and warns that a storm is brewing, Caitlin meets with her fiancé, engineer Ronnie Raymond. He's planning their honeymoon to Tahiti and Caitlin is happy to agree. Harrison switches the accelerator on and opens a bottle of champagne, but the liquid surges upward out of the bottle and hangs suspended, and then drops to the floor as the accelerator goes out of control. Barry, realizing that Caitlin is upset, asks her to come to his lab at the station and help analyze the gas residue. When they get there, Captain Singh demands a report on the Orloff case and Caitlin stalls the captain while Barry gets there and assembles the report at superspeed. Joe goes home to watch a recording of his interview with Henry after Nora's murder. In it Henry explains that he tried to stabilize Nora's wound, putting his fingerprints on the knife. Iris comes home and Joe merely says that he's reviewing an old case. Eddie comes in without knocking and Joe wonders why he's there. His partner says that he came to get Joe, claiming that he wanted to canvass the restaurant area again. Joe goes out to get the car started and Eddie hangs behind to tell Iris that he wants Joe to know that they're dating. When Iris tries to put him off, Eddie warns her that she's the one killing their relationship, not Joe. Harrison and Cisco go to the particle accelerator ring and determine that they can use it to restrain metahuman powers. Cisco and Ronnie go to shut down the accelerator manually, since they're the ones in charge of designing it. When they get to the ring, Ronnie tells Cisco to stay outside while he goes in to handle it. The engineer tells Cisco to give him two minutes and then seal the door, because otherwise the blast will escape and kill everyone... including Caitlin. Cisco agrees and when the two minutes expire, has no choice but to seal Ronnie in the ring. As Cisco remembers what happened the night of the explosion, Harrison says that it must be hard reliving what happened. Cisco dismisses it and they go to work converting the ring. At the lab, Barry asks Caitlin what Ronnie was like. She explains that Ronnie designed the accelerator and she met him during the project, and that they were initially like fire and ice. However, Ronnie soon learned how to make her laugh and they fell in love. Caitlin blames herself for Ronnie's death, since he was only in the lab that night because of her. The computer alerts them that the test results are done, and the scientists realize that there were two sets of DNA inside of one victim's lungs. The killer, Kyle Nimbus goes to the mall and follows Judge Theresa Howard. Barry and Caitlin realize that the killer became gas and suffocated his victims. Kyle get in the elevator with the judge, and she turns and sees her face. Shocked, Howard says that she thought he was dead. Kyle transforms into gas and floods her lungs. Barry and Caitlin hear a police report about a gas cloud at the mall and Barry insists on going. Following Harrison and Cisco's directions, Flash gets there and spots Karl in a service corridor. He confronts the man, who says that Howard deserved to die and that he has one more name on his list. Flash swings at him but Kyle turns into mist again and can't be touched. He then turns solid long enough to hit the speedster and then enters his lungs. Flash manages to escape and runs back to S.T.A.R. Labs, gasping for breath. Caitlin arrives and Harrison orders her to get a sample from Barry's lung. Since Barry's metabolism will burn through any anesthetic they give him, Caitlin has no choice but to jab the syringe directly into Barry's lung. When Barry wakes up, Caitlin angrily says that he'd be dead if he didn't heal so fast. Cisco dubs their new metahuman "The Mist," and the scientists begin analyzing the sample. Barry returns to the station and tells Joe about their opponent. As Joe goes to get Howard's case file, Barry blames himself for not saving the judge because he wasn't fast enough. He tells Joe that he couldn't save Nora when he was boy, and wonders if he should break Henry out now that he can do something for his father. Joe points out that Henry will become a wanted fugitive and that Barry will just have to accept that no one, no matter how fast, can save everyone, and Barry will just have to live with that. The next day, Eddie is calling witnesses at the mall when Iris comes in, interested to hear if anyone saw the Streak. She then talks to Eddie in the middle of the station, explaining that she didn't want to tell Joe about their relationship because then that would make it real, and she stood the chance of losing him. Eddie assures Iris that he wants their relationship to be real, and Iris kisses him. Barry finds Caitlin outside of the accelerator and apologies for scaring her. She explains that Ronnie said much the same thing Barry did, before Ronnie went into the accelerator ring to his death. Barry admits that he has never gotten over the pain of losing Nora, and they go into the ring together. Caitlin runs to the ring and Cisco says that he can't open the door. Ronnie calls and tells Caitlin that he's trying to redirect the explosion upward, saving central City. Cisco goes to check the parameters and Caitlin insists that Ronnie find another way out. He says that he can't and that if they open the doors then she'll die. An energy blast shoots down the ring, enveloping Ronnie. Caitlin says that no one will know that Ronnie saved the city, and that she would rather have a husband than a dead hero. Barry hugs her and Cisco calls them up to the lab. The gas is hydrogen cyanide, mixed with a sedative, and Barry realizes that it's the same mixture given to prisoners on death row. They check the records and discover that Kyle was executed at the same time that the explosion occurred. Kyle was a hitman for the Darbinyan crime family but they turned him in, and Howard was the one who sentenced him. Barry remembers that Karl said he was after one more name, and they confirm that Joe was the arresting officer. That night, Joe drives to Iron Heights to see Henry. He's unaware that Kyle is outside, flowing through the security fence. Barry talks to Eddie at the station and confirms that Joe is at Iron Heights. Caitlin reverse-engineers an antidote to the gas and gives Barry the syringe. Joe meets with Henry and assures him that Barry is okay. Henry wonders why he's there after so many years have passed, and Joe says that he knows that Henry didn't kill Nora. Flash runs to Iron Heights and tells Cisco that he's familiar with the prison layout because of all the times as a boy when he planned Henry's escape. Joe promises Henry that he'll get him out of prison, and Henry assures him that it's okay because Joe never stopped believing Barry. Karl seeps into the room and kills the prison guard, and then takes solid form again. Joe recognizes him and the hitman poisons him. Henry can only watch as Joe collapses, and Flash runs in and administers the antidote, blurring his features so that his father doesn't recognize him despite the mask. Joe recovers and tells Flash to get Kyle. Outside, Flash finds Mist walking away and tries to stop him. He's still unable to touch the villain, and Caitlin and Harrison tell him that Mist can't maintain his unstable gas form for long without exhausting himself. Flash speeds ahead of him, luring the killer into following him in gaseous form. Finally too fatigued to transform, Kyle gasps for breath and Flash knocks him out. Later, Barry visits Joe at the hospital and admits that he was right about leaving Henry where he was. Iris and Eddie arrive to see Joe, and Joe tells them that he already deduced that they're a couple. Eddie makes a hasty exit and Joe warns his daughter that her dating his partner is complicated. However, the main thing is if Iris likes Eddie, and she assures Joe that she does. At S.T.A.R. Labs, the scientists imprison Kyle in an electromagnetically-charged cell to keep him from escaping. As they go, Caitlin tells Cisco that she's not upset about coming back to the site of her fiance's death, because remembering how Ronnie saved the city has made her love him more. Barry goes to the prison to see his father and assures him that Joe will be okay. He talks about missing Nora, and Henry tells his son that Nora always had faith that Barry would walk when he had something to run to. And the first time Barry walked, he ran... into his mother's arms. Later, Flash runs across the city helping people. Caitlin and Cisco go out for ice cream. Iris reads news articles about the streak. Harrison contemplates Barry's Flash suit. Cisco informs Harrison that Ronnie successfully vented the explosion. The elder scientist goes to his hidden chamber and watches on a hidden camera as Barry goes to his lab, seconds before he's hit by the lightning. Harrison smiles in satisfaction and says that he'll see Barry soon. Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne Recurring Cast Members *John Wesley Shipp as Henry Allen *Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh *Anthony Carrigan as Kyle Nimbus *Michael Karl Richards as Harvey Paulson Guest Stars *Elizabeth McLaughlin as Theresa Howard *Gerald Paetz as Curtis *Michael Benyaer as Araz Darbinyan *Arash Ghorbani as Raffi Darbinya *Jana Mitsoula as Detective *Everick Golding as Corrections Officer *Philip Cabrita as Man 1 *Chris Eastman as Mall Cop *Jeff Sanca as Bad Guy *Ben Wise as Mugger *Natalie Goyarzu as Terrified Woman *Christoff Lundgren as Tweaker *Ron Wear as Police Officer *John Specogna as Businessman Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3826166/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Things_You_Can%27t_Outrun *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_Things_You_Can%27t_Outrun Episode 03